


Jeremy and Michael are pretty horny

by DelicateRadiohost



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boyf, If you squint there's, M/M, Masturbating, Sexy Time, Smut, Wow tagging is pretty hard huh, meremy, riend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicateRadiohost/pseuds/DelicateRadiohost
Summary: This is just really horny tbh.Please support original work on Lovadoo! More will be posted on there instead!!





	Jeremy and Michael are pretty horny

**Author's Note:**

> Haha my first work here and it's Jeremy masturbating

 

It was never a surprise to Michael when Jeremy would start having his own fun during a Skype call. In fact, it was perfectly normal. They would always go on with the call and talking about the most weirdest shit during these types of calls.  
  
Tonight, however was different. Michael had call whilst in the middle of Jeremy's session. He was greeted to a loud yet muffled moan from the other end, a giggle escaping his lips almost immediately. "Wow, couldn't wait until during call I see." He joked around.  
  
Jeremy responded with another desperate moan, a lack of breath in his voice. "Mmph- it's so good, Mikey.." He slurred his voice intentionally. Michael felt his face heating up, Jeremy never calls him that. He only shrugged it away, a small smirk left on his face. Jeremy's camera was off, of course, but Michael decided to pleasure him and let his camera stay on.  
  
He continued to stare at the small web camera lens, checking himself out on the screen, just to joke about his "Big ego" later. "Oh, this reminds me of a story in gym.." His voiced trailed off when he was interrupted my small yet loud moans and slurs. He laughed awkwardly to himself, cocking his brow up.  
  
"Dude, I get that I'm good looking but that's really.. gay." He blurted out. He heard a faint gulp, followed by a moaned out name. Michael fluttered his eyes one too many times, furrowing his eyebrows. "W-what was that..?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
"Fuck.. Mikey, I fucking love- Mmph!" _He must've hit the spot._ Michael thought to himself, licking his lip.  
  
"How good, dude?" He questioned Jeremy. Might as well make some conversation out of this. "Fuck, Michael.." He moaned quietly. "Y-you're so good.." Michael's breathing picked up by a million, his face boiling at this at this point.  
  
Jeremy seemed to not care what he was saying. He sounded like he was in a daydream, moaning Michael's name in utter delight. Michael seemed to be in a trance, absolute love in his expression.  
  
"Oh, babe..." Michael muttered, tracing circles into his bed sheets. "That must feel nice, huh.." He was late to catch himself living in Jeremy's daydream.  
  
A sudden moan- almost scream came from the other end, suggesting that Jeremy had enjoyed himself enough. A long pause soon followed by.  
  
"M-Michael.." Jeremy muttered. Micheal bit down on his lip, his stomach doing flips. He shook his head instantly. "I.. I want that to be us.." He chocked out.  
  
Jeremy's breathing audibly hitched. "I want to make you scre-eam out my name like that.." There was a long pause before Jeremy's hoarse voice responded. "Meet me at my house tomorrow.. after twelve." He told Michael before ending the call.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I promise there'll be a second chapter, I just have to get into this mood again. 
> 
> •-Phea


End file.
